Doctor Who: New Year's Blast (SHORT)
by CGD
Summary: STORY THREE: The 17th Doctor and Scarlett land on a planet for the greatest New Years Celebration ever but the party is interrupted by terrorists and The Doctor takes it upon himself to stop them. (This is a short story for New Years) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The T.A.R.D.I.S engines hummed away, singing pleasant song to the Time Lord and human inhabitants. The green light of the wooden console cascaded onto the grass and washed over Scarlett as she leaned on the console.

The ship seemed to like her, well she hoped it did anyway, so she seemed to have got into the habit of stroking the console and staring into the liquid filled tree trunk time rotor. She would have thought that The Doctor would have found this weird but he didn't; he just let it go.

Scarlett stared at the T.A.R.D.I.S with a smile and imagined that the ship was staring right back at her. They had a strange connection but not as strange as the one the Time Lord had with 'the old girl'.

The Doctor's footsteps crunched along the pathway that made up the corridors of the ship, and towards the main console area where Scarlett leaned dressed in a pink t-shirt, jeans and pink converse; her long red hair flowed down her shoulders and down towards her lower back.

She turned from the T.A.R.D.I.S and saw The Doctor had changed his clothes. He'd done away with the leather bomber jacket, white button up shirt, purple tie and black jeans and replaced it with something classier. He wore a white suit shirt with a grey waistcoat, he also wore a pair of charcoal grey trousers with black leather shoes, on his fingers he wore a ring on either hand, over the top he wore a long grey coat which went down to his calves and she could see leather gloves sticking out of either pockets; and in the Time Lord's hands he held a grey top hat.

"What do you think?" he asked with a grin, doing a small spin to show off his new outfit.

"It's, it's so..._you_," she smiled in reply.

"Good, good, I like wearing things that are me," he replied.

"So why the change?" Scarlett asked as the Time Lord walked towards the console.

"Because I thought I could dress up for where we are going next," he replied. The Doctor put his hat on top of his long brown hair and pressed a wooden lever on the console.

"And where's that?" she flirtatiously smiled at him.

"The greatest New Year celebration ever!" the Time Lord replied, moving about the console pressing the controls.

"Earth?" she moaned. "That's boring!"

"Not Earth," he replied with a sigh. "As humanity spread out among the stars, which you know as you were part of that time period, they took their cultures and traditions with them. In the year 3015 on the planet Rithok, humanity put on a New Year Celebration which would be known to be the best ever!" The Doctor set the T.A.R.D.I.S into flight and walked towards her with a smile. "And _that's _where we're going."

"That's sounds a lot better," she replied.

"I knew it would," The Doctor replied as the liquid within the time rotor began to swirl and move; showing the ship was in flight. "So are you wearing that or something slightly classier?"

"Well seeing as this is a New Year's Party and if they're anything like the ones I used to throw, I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked as he turned a wooden dial on the nearest panel.

"Alcohol, drunk horny men, loud music," she replied. "I think I'll stick to this."

"Well that's fine for any occasion," the Time Lord replied, starting to land the ship. "Apart from a Royal Ball...or a war...or the Greek Olympics..." he didn't finish his sentence and instead slammed down a final lever on the console and landed the ship. The Time Rotor stopped moving and The Doctor stroked the console panel. "We've arrived!"

"Good," she smiled, turning around and making her way down the path from the console and towards the wooden doors where The Doctor placed the hat stand; her black hoodie was hung up on it. As she shrugged on her coat, she noticed a cane leaning against the bottom of the stand. "Doctor, what's a cane doing here?"

"A cane?" The Doctor asked; not even knowing the cane was there. He walked over to the doors, taking the rings off his fingers and pulling on his leather gloves. He picked up the cane, which had a silver handle, and moved it about in his hand. He leaned on it and smiled at his female companion, "What do you think?"

"It completes the look," she giggled.

"My sentiments exactly."

The Time Lord held the cane in his hand and produced the key from his waistcoat pocket; he pushed the door open and felt the sound of partying wash over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The party was in full swing as The Doctor locked up the T.A.R.D.I.S and looked out into the crowd.

"So this is it," Scarlett grinned as a drunk lizard creature nearly knocked her onto her back. "I know this isn't Earth but it feels very...human, you know?"

"Yeah I agree," The Doctor laughed. "Only humanity could create a festival about a new solar cycle."

"Yep, that's us, the people that make up parties for pointless reasons."

"They're not pointless," The Doctor told her. "They're great fun; with all the drink, food, dancing and being together, it's just different from the rest of the universe."

The Doctor led Scarlett through the crowd of dancers and drinkers and towards a bar where a blue creature with multiple tentacles was serving drinks from the masses of partygoers. The Time Lord ordered him and Scarlett a sparkling blue drink; which once drunk made popping sensations along your tongue. "Let's get this party started!" The Doctor cheered as he and his companion joined the celebrations.

* * *

Taylor's fingers stuck to the leather of his gloves, his suit constricted his movements and his mask trapped his breath. He didn't know why he'd agreed to join the group, it sounded like a funny idea at first but now he was sober and actually there; he realised how dumb his decision was.

_He was about to set off a bomb which could potentially kill potentially thousands of people!_

"Hurry up Taylor!" Zarlon bellow from behind him, his mask muffling his voice.

"Yeah I'm trying," he replied; adjusting the wires of the box. "Rigging up explosives isn't easy you know."

"We wouldn't," Xeo snorted; his red scales poking out through the bottom of his mask. "You're the explosives expert!"

"Quantum Physics expert!" Taylor added. "Not that I'll get hired at any company or university after this..."

"That's only if we get caught," Weno smirked; she always was trouble even when she was a kid.

"Which we probably will," Taylor told her, finishing off his word and sealing the device.

"Stop being so negative," Zarlon snapped, moving his energy rifle about in his hands.

"Why shouldn't I be? We are about to commit a massive act of terrorism," Taylor stepped back from the bomb and produced a remote from his pocket. "It's ready."

"With all the specifications?" Xeo asked, adjusting his gloves.

"Yes," Taylor replied. "Remote activation, accurate countdown and dead locked controls."

"You've outdone yourself this time Taylor," Weno smiled; flashing her sharp pointed teeth.

"This is going to be so much cooler than when we blew up that statue!" Zarlon cheered.

"Totally," Weno smiled.

"Yeah guys are you sure you want to do this?" Taylor asked.

"You're not backing out are you Earth Boy?" Xeo mocked; noting that Taylor was the only human in the group.

"No I just think this is all a bit much," he snapped at the scaled creature. "I mean we're making a broadcast to the universe that we are blowing up the city but not asking for a ransom or anything!"

"No but that's the best bit," Zarlon remarked. "We have a bomb down here that can't be stopped and we're already up in the ship my Dad bought that you tricked out with that cool engine and shields!"

"Yeah but if we get caught I'm going to be the one who gets slung in prison because I created the bomb and I enhanced our getaway vehicle," Taylor told them. "I just want to make sure we are doing this properly and not half-heartedly."

"Oh stop worrying," Weno said, wrapping her arm around Taylor's slim shoulders. "We'll do this and be famous; that way we'll get attention from the big time gangs and get into them. From here we can only go up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The music boomed and people danced; The Doctor and Scarlett among the crowd. The Doctor's superior genes prevented him from becoming intoxicated unless he drunk heavily but Scarlett on the other hand was not.

Scarlett grabbed The Doctor by the jacket and pushed him up against the wall, "You know I've always had a thing for you, you know?"

"Erm, Scarlett I think you should get off of me," The Doctor said, prying her off him but she just stepped closer, her chin resting on his breastbone.

"Ah come on, don't be boring now," she giggled. "Come on, give me a kiss, right on the lips...come on!"

"Scarlett you really need to stop!" he protested; of course he wanted to kiss her but not when she was drunk and vulnerable. That's when the large screen attached to a building lit into life showing one hour exactly. "Oh look the counters started."

Scarlett turned, giggling, to see the giant illuminated screen, "Ooh that's pretty!"

"Yes it is," The Doctor smiled. "You watch that while I get you a drink of water."

Scarlett simply nodded as the Time Lord walked off and towards the nearest bar where he asked for a glass of water; he was thankful that the drinks were free at the party otherwise he would have been screwed, money was something The Doctor never really cared for and any that he kept, he stored in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"_Here you go_," the alien bartender speaking in his native language of _Shalakar_, primarily made of clicks and whistles, luckily The Doctor spoke all languages due to the T.A.R.D.I.S' translation circuits.

"_Thanks_," The Doctor smiled as he took the glass and made his way back to Scarlett.

"**Hello Rithok," **boomed a voice from the speakers around the area. The countdown screen suddenly changed a figure in a woollen mask staring at them all through the screen. "**We hope you're having a good time because we know you're going to be having a blast!**"

The Doctor looked up at the screen with a cold glass of water in his hand and an old fashioned cane in the other.

"**We are your educators and we are here to show you how you gave yourselves up to the humans and submitted to their rule**," the figure paused, he was clearly reading from a prompted monologue. "**To show you your stupidity we are going to blow this whole planet up at the point of the ****_New Year_****. You have until the countdown reaches zero to run before we activate it; have fun!**"

The video cut off and the countdown appeared, they had fifty minutes left before the bomb went off. The Doctor dropped the glass onto the ground and ran to Scarlett producing his hand held scanner, which he been using for multiple incarnations, and started searching for the source of the video footage which appeared on the screen moments ago.

The Time Lord found Scarlett leaning against a wall giggling while everyone else was running, shoving and screaming for their lives; clearly she wasn't sober yet.

"Scarlett I need to get you back to the T.A.R.D.I.S," The Doctor said calmly yet sternly.

"Why?" she sniggered.

"Because a bomb's about to go off and you'll be no help in trying to find it," The Doctor said, his scanner suddenly yielded results.

"No, I'm staying," she told him, pouting like a two year old.

The Doctor realised that even when she was drunk, Scarlett was annoyingly stubborn and that she wouldn't leave his side. "Fine you can stay but stop laughing at everything I say!"

"Okay!" she beamed before turning around and throwing up onto the floor; The Doctor hadn't noticed at first as he was too busy checking the readings on the scanner.

He sighed and pocketed the device, "The signals original point is shielded, it's above the planet; clearly a ship but with what I can tell from the scanner the T.A.R.D.I.S won't be able to land up there either."

"So what then?" she asked, wiping the remaining sick from her chin.

"I'm going to have to find the bomb on my own," he grabbed her by the hand. "Come on let's go."

The pair pushed against the flow of the crowd, hand in hand, when suddenly a large man ploughed into Scarlett and knocked her off her feet and into a large stone fountain. She hit the water with a loud splash and came back up gasping for air; she was completely soaked but the shock had sobered her up. "Ah my head!" she groaned. "That alien booze gives you a killer headache!"

"Glad to see you're sober again now hurry up we have a bomb to find," The Doctor produced the scanner again and held it up.

"What are you searching for?" she asked, clambering out of the fountain while wringing the excess water from her long red hair.

"An energy reading," he replied bluntly. "I'm guessing that they have placed the explosive reasonably close to the counter imbedded in the screen, up there, to make sure that it goes off at the exact moment when it strikes midnight; so if I scan that area for a slight energy reading then I should find the bomb!"

"Well what have you got?" Scarlett enquired, trying to get a look at the touch screen device.

"I have a reading but it's very faint," he replied. Then he had an idea, "Wait..." he stashed the scanner away and produced the sonic screwdriver, it was a long tube with a red top; the classics were always the best, and began to play with it.

"What are you doing now?" she asked. "Wait; don't tell me, you're using the devices' radio wave functions to scan for the bomb as it must be triggered by a remote?"

"Got it in one," he smiled. He caught the signal and smiled. "Gotcha! Come on, we have a planet to save!"

He grabbed her by the hand and they sprinted into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Taylor stared at the monitor on board the ship, he'd removed his mask and gloves since he didn't need to conceal himself anymore, and began to panic. "Guys we have a problem..."

"What is it?" Weno asked; her green skin and sharp pointed teeth visible now she'd removed her mask.

"As a failsafe, in case the counter was faulty, I installed a remote which could set off the bomb from here...well someone is piggy backing on that signal."

"What do you mean?" Xeo asked, getting up from the chair and walking over to Taylor and the monitor which he was fixed on.

"Someone is using that signal to find the bomb!" Taylor exclaimed, he was really freaking out; he wasn't like the rest of the group, he wasn't an evil person, he was just easily mislead and yet somehow he'd managed to do the most work out of all of them; if they were caught he was going to go down harder than the rest of them.

"Relax man," Zarlon said, walking over. "It's fine we can just set off the bomb before they get there."

"Actually we can't," Taylor replied. "The remote device only works after the countdown and even if I reprogrammed it in time, the device he's using to track the signal is also blocking it; the remote was the transmitter for the signal, a bridge between here and there but now he has the bridge to the bomb."

"So you're saying that we can't set the bomb off or even control it?" Weno asked, slightly worried.

"Yep," Taylor sighed.

The three of the aliens cursed loudly; their perfect plan was falling apart around them.

* * *

The Sonic screwdriver beeped a notification to the Time Lord that he was close to the source of the signal. He smiled and realised that the bomb was inside the building that the countdown screen was connected to.

"Found it," The Doctor grinned, switching the sonic's mode and aimed the red nib of the device at the lock of the nearby door. The lock vibrated and clicked open, the Time Lord opened it and walked into the building with Scarlett following behind.

"Why are they trying to blow up the planet?" Scarlett asked as they sprinted up the nearest staircase.

"I honestly have no idea," he replied, storing the sonic probe back in his pocket and continuing to ascend the steps.

"So they're terrorists?"

"Terrorists who don't want anything, just to make themselves known, the worst kind."

"So they're performers?"

The Doctor smiled as he turned another sharp corner, "Sort of, yeah, I suppose they are really; all they really want is attention."

"So they won't blow up the planet?"

"Oh of course they will," The Doctor told her. "But first they want to make a scene for publicity. They'll get the publicity but I'm going to let them turn this place into a cinder!"

They arrived at a door; The Doctor produced the sonic and checked this was the location before running up to it and unlocking it with a whir of his sonic device. He opened the door to see a large office area; desks and computer filled the space but The Doctor was attracted to the large metal box in the centre.

They jogged into the room and the Time Lord stared at it with a calculating gaze. "So want can you make of it since you are a Physicist yourself."

"Technically I'm a Space Time Engineer but I see what you're saying," Scarlett crouched beside the object and stared. The box was made of metal, clearly homemade but it had a slight professional touch, it was sturdy and had no external controls; clearly it had been squished into the box for safety. "Whoever made it knew their stuff."

"Yes they certainly did," The Doctor replied, holding the sonic to his ear; the device gave off sounds which each had a different meaning so The Doctor could understand the readings come off of the device without a screen attached to it. "From the signals the sonic is receiving, the bomb has a counter which will set it off and a remote control for a failsafe but only if the counter fails..."

"So basically you can't stop it or set it off," Scarlett replied. "And it looks like the controls are all on the inside and this looks sturdy."

"Not for long it won't," The Doctor took of his grey top hat and gloves and handed them to his companion. "Hold these for me won't you?" The Time Lord held the cane in two hands and raised it above his head before bringing it down onto the metal box.

"You're going to smash it open!" Scarlett exclaimed. "But that's highly dangerous!"

"No it's not," The Doctor grunted as he swung again. "The explosives inside are clearly well insulated so as to give off a small energy signature so it should be fine."

Scarlett stepped back, to avoid the metal splinters, as The Doctor struck the box over and over; the metal began to bend and twist until it finally popped open. The Time Lord wiped the sweat droplets off his forehead and bent down to the box. He grabbed either side of the hole in the metal exterior and pulled the box wide open with surprising amount of ease.

Inside the box was a mesh of wires, a small screen which displayed a counter and an insulated orb which sat in the centre of the box which the wires were connected to.

"Now that's what I call a bomb," Scarlett remarked but then she noticed what The Doctor had been staring at. The counter showed they only had ten minutes to disable the bomb!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Doctor stared at the tangled mess and began to feel a sense of panic. He was genius, a master of many sciences and schools of thought but he had never seen anything so chaotic and yet brilliant as this.

"_Doctor_," Scarlett said, her voice sounded light years away but as she spoke he was snapped out of his thoughts. "**Doctor!**"

"Wh-what?"

"You've been staring at that box for five minutes; you only have five minutes left!"

"Oh so I have," he tried to force a smile but he couldn't, he had been wasting time and this was the one time he shouldn't.

He reached into the wires and began to root around inside; this incarnation seemed to have the best bits of his previous two bodies with a dash of handsome thrown in for good measure, the violence and tactical mind of his 15th body and the technological genius and suave attitude of his 16th. He had to admit this could possibly be his best incarnation yet!

The Doctor untangled the wires with slightly fumbling hands and separated them out; he knew that he couldn't disable the device with the sonic screwdriver so he had to do this manually. They all seemed to either connect into the box or the explosive or the counter but he wasn't exactly sure what went where.

He pulled a blue wire clean out of the box and threw it over his shoulder before pulling out another. His mind really was starting to wander in times of stress as he'd wasted another three minutes; he had two left and it was counting down, for the first time in his life he realised that time wasn't his ally but actually against him!

* * *

Taylor stared at the monitor and cursed, "They've broken the casing and starting to fiddle with it. Functions are going offline and I'm worried something bad is going to happen."

"I can't believe we're gonna get caught so easily!" Xeo groaned, slumping into a chair.

"We should start getting out of this quadrant, maybe we hide in a safe house nearby or something," Zarlon told the group, not feeling very optimistic about their situation.

"_No!_" Weno snapped. "I'm not leaving because of some idiot; I'm going down there and taking them out!" She walked over to the weapons rack and plucked up a plasma rifle and powering it up.

"Weno don't be stupid!" Taylor hissed. "They could be Intergalactic Enforcers or Jadoon or Time Agents, you can't take them on!"

"Uh yes I can," she scoffed, reaching for a teleport bracelet and letting it power up while plucking up her mask and gloves. "I was the best combatant at the Academy and I can beat all of you so why I can't I take on a few '_good guys_'?" She pulled on her disguise and got ready to teleport down to the planet. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me, I'll be back up here before you know it."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

The Doctor pulled out another wire when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Teleport," he snarled rising to his feet. A light flashed in the corner and suddenly a figure in an all body suit, mask and gloves carrying a firearm appeared. The Time Lord lowered his voice, "Scarlett finish with the bomb while I deal with this thing."

Moving pre cautiously, The Doctor rose from the ground with his cane in hand while Scarlett knelt down by the explosive device and stared at the mess The Doctor had left behind.

The Time Lord ducked under a desk as a blast of energy flew towards him. He vaulted the desk before ducking under another strike and getting closer to the marksman. The Time Lord pulled a keyboard off the desk and threw it towards the attacker before vaulting a desk and sprinting.

They keyboard worked as a distraction, the assassin fired at the oncoming keyboard, turning it into dust before noticing The Doctor's fist moving towards her face. Moving far too fast for the dazed attacker, The Doctor wrapped his arm around the weapon and her limb wielding it and squeezed with the strength of a viper. The bone snapped and she dropped the weapon onto the ground, The Doctor kicked it away so that she couldn't fire it again.

The masked attacked lashed out and struck The Doctor in the chest before sweeping his feet out from underneath him. The Time Lord hit the ground, groaned, and instantly rolled out of the way as a boot moved straight for his nose. The Doctor rose to his feet and swung the cane wide, the assassin blocked the attack with her forearm but The Doctor then kicked her in the knee; the bone snapped loudly and the killer hit the ground.

Scarlett yanked another wire out, the counter was rapidly moving downward; she had less than a minute and the bomb was still active! She pulled out even more wires until there were two left; a blue wire and red wire.

"Doctor!" she called, her eyes glued to the counter.

"What?" The Time Lord asked as pushed the attacker to the ground and pulled the teleport bracelet off her wrist; he could still use that.

"I have a red wire and a blue wire, which one should I pull?"

"Don't pull any," he replied, much to Scarlett's surprise. "Just bring the bomb over here."

Scarlett obeyed and brought the explosive over to the Time Lord who was picking up a groaning body. "What are you doing?" she asked as the Time Lord took the box from her hand and attached the bracelet to his wrist.

"I'm going to talk to the terrorists," he replied.

"I'm coming with you," she told instantly.

"No, you're staying here," he replied. "It's much too dangerous."

"But-"

"Scarlett let me explain," he pressed the button before he could finish his sentence and smirked; he'd pulled that move with Donna back in the Library and he liked how effective it was.

The Doctor disappeared in a fancy light show and Scarlett was left alone. Knowing he would be teleporting up to the terrorist's ship, she ran across to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out into the night sky. The Doctor had barely a minute before the bomb went off; he'd better be quick!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Lights danced in the ship and Zarlon, Xeo and Taylor turned around to see a strange tanned humanoid appearing with Weno over his shoulder and the bomb in one hand. Zarlon dived to the weapons rack and The Doctor shook his head.

"Don't bother," he said calmly. He placed their comrade and the bomb onto the floor. "Now we only have a minute to talk so I'm going to make this brief; why? Why blow up the whole planet? Because if it's for revenge then I can't condone it but I'd understand but if you're doing this for attention then I am not going to play nice."

Xeo tried to interrupt but The Doctor kept talking, "It was rhetorical; no demands and no hostages or ransoms, of course you're doing this for attention! So I'm not going to play nice but I am going to give you a chance at survival."

The Doctor walked over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons, much to Taylor's distaste, and stepped back. "You have to find a way to get this bomb off your ship and out into space before it explodes and bad luck for you because I've given your teleportation system only one more jump before it shuts itself down and I'm teleporting down to the planet now so...good luck."

The Time Lord disappeared into the air and the terrorists looked to Taylor; terrified and the worst bit was Taylor had no idea what to do.

* * *

The Doctor appeared next to Scarlett with a flash; she turned to him and smiled. "You're alive!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Yes I'm alive," he smiled back, putting her back onto the ground. A flash went off to their right and they turned to see an explosion in the sky.

"I'm guessing that's not fireworks," she remarked.

"No but those are," he smiled as the fireworks went off into the air and exploded in an array of colours. The pair of time travellers looked down onto the ground and saw that the crowd had stopped running about and we're watching the fireworks; they didn't know who'd saved them but they knew that someone had.

The Doctor looked down and smiled Scarlett who smiled back. Their eyes locked and time seemed to stop. Colours danced across their faces from the fireworks as they leaned closer into each other. They got closer and closer until their noses touched.

Tensions built up until The Doctor stepped back and took his top hat, gloves and cane from Scarlett's hands, "Let's just watch the fireworks."

"Yeah, sure," Scarlett sighed as they both turned and watched the explosions in the sky. In an attempt to smooth out the moment, he wrapped his arm around Scarlett's shoulders as they stared at the fiery spectacular.

They both wanted to be with each other but The Doctor always found a reason against it but then that was his way; he knew that personal relationships were hard but he tried never to fall in love with a human as he'd always end up losing them...but even that was just another excuse, The Doctor couldn't take the heart ache of love so he decided to put it off all together and so far it had worked quite well; as well as it could for now.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, I know I said in my last story, The Christmas Killer, that the next story would be called The Great Chase, I've changed the name of the story anyway, but I had decided to write a New Years story set in New Years; which you'd know since you just read it.

I hope you liked it and are ready for the next story soon and...I'm also working on another Doctor Who related project with another writer but it's not very developed yet but we'll talk about closer to the time; if you could please leave a review, a favourite or a follow and I'll be very greatful. Thanks guys, bye!


End file.
